Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) may use “traditional” air vehicle sensors for flight control. These sensors include global positioning system (GPS) sensors, inertial sensors, magnetometers, pressure sensors and/or air flow sensors. These UAVs may typically be used in military roles for intelligence, surveillance and reconnaissance (ISR) applications by transmitting information to a ground control station (GCS). Future UAVs may be configured to provide additional capabilities, e.g., flying in urban canyons, avoiding obstacles, detecting and recognizing potential targets, flying in a leader follower formation, automated visual searches, localization using geo-registration, and/or flying inside buildings or other structures. Sensors configured to support these additional capabilities may add size and cost to the UAV which is undesirable.